


然后我们可以走进每一个日落之中

by FukanoMihoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi
Summary: 圣诞贺文，主仏伊微量普洪西比，青梅竹马的甜甜love story（？）
Relationships: France/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	然后我们可以走进每一个日落之中

#大概是圣诞贺文🎄🛷🦌🔔❄️提前一天发了！（因为明天要忙着吃粮呜  
#很水很烂又很傻乎乎的无脑故事，主仏伊，有微量普洪+西比提及  
#文章中对于每个人物的描写吐槽纯属文章需要，与我个人的看法无关🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻拜托啦QAQ  
#写的很💩，自己看完很想吐（甚至不想发了（发出来花了很大勇气（怎么做到这么艾斯比的啊

01

“青梅竹马”这个词，如果在男女爱情小说中出现，似乎很容易让人想起一切温柔而熨帖的事物，暖乎乎的美好。但如果对两个男生使用这个词，我敢打赌八成他们是从小打到大的冤家───看到对方吃瘪就开心的放声大笑，成天热衷彼此折腾折磨的那种。喔，不过我和费里西安诺倒不是这样，我们属于那罕见的两成，你用“融洽和睦”形容也可以，用“相亲相爱”形容也可以，总之跟那些每天放学带着青一块紫一块肿起脸颊归家的小孩儿不一样。这并不代表我不喜欢和人打架或者能力不行，邻家爱捉弄人的安东尼奥和基尔伯特时常被我揍的嗷嗷直叫，只不过我绝不会对费里西安诺这样做罢了。

听起来他很特殊是吗？可能的确是这样。他比我小四岁，住的院子就在我家隔壁。我九岁的时候他从意大利搬过来，柔柔软软一团，像清晨刚发酵完的蓬松甜面包，任谁看了都喜欢：任谁之中包括我，安东尼奥，基尔伯特以及我们三个小孩儿的家长。但是大部分时间除了和家长一起外安东尼奥和基尔伯特很难有机会接近费里西安诺。抛去其他因素，这其中也少不了我的教唆功效。

“安东尼奥不行，”我掰着手指头数，“他太傻了，满脑子只有自家的番茄园，一门心思全悬在上面；基尔伯特也不行，他太莽撞了，前几天还和我夸下海口说等他十五岁就要溜进酒吧泡妹，这么冲动的人是靠不住的。”

“综上所述，”我向认真听讲的小孩儿眨眨眼，投去一个wink：“弗朗西斯哥哥才是最棒的，多和哥哥在一起玩准没错噢。”

如果教他们两个知道了肯定会扑上来暴打我一顿。踩二捧一，弗朗吉，该死，滚你丫的。

“哦，”费里西安诺似懂非懂的看着我，我觉得他肯定是没明白我在说什么。但这并不妨碍那双琥珀色眼珠里亮闪闪的光。“我喜欢弗朗西斯哥哥呀，”他咬字还不甚清楚，拽着我的衣角慢慢站稳，“我最喜欢弗朗西斯哥哥了。”

我把他抱起来，折下篱笆里一枝露水新鲜的玫瑰塞到他的小手里。我很注意的观察过了，茎杆上没有刺。香气萦绕，不时有蝴蝶飞来绕着他愉快地扇动翅膀，转圈起舞。费里西安诺盯着花瓣望了几秒钟，咧开一排整齐洁白的小牙，然后我们两个都笑了。

02

“我不信，他肯定是把你当成了姐姐！”基尔伯特哀叹一声。“否则凭什么那么亲近你，却单把我和安东尼奥撂在一旁，太敷衍了，本大爷心都碎了！！！”说着他揪住我的领子，看到远处费里西安诺蹦蹦跳跳的出现为了维持形象又立即放开，嘴里咕咕哝哝：“有问题，很有问题。”

“你可以质疑我的穿衣风格，”我说，“但请不要质疑我的性别。”

“那我就要攻击你的这身花裙子了！”基尔伯特大叫道。费里西安诺这时过来了，男孩儿乍一站到我俩中间就仿佛天使沐浴着圣光降临（呃好像有点夸张）他径直牵住了我的手，指尖轻轻勾挠了两下掌心，很痒。一个极其细微的小动作，可能什么都不代表，我却感觉胸腔里的东西猛地跳动了一下，担心被基尔伯特发现端倪马上又垂下眼睫遮掩。我高估那个大大咧咧的家伙了，他显然什么也没看出来，仍在兀自大声抱怨。

“小费里，”他绝望的试图做最后的反抗，“你知道───你知道你现在攥着手的这个家伙是个和你性别相同的物种吗？”

费里西安诺用小鹿般温润的眼神带着疑惑睨了他一眼。

“基尔伯特哥哥，”他说，“我不是笨蛋，小学也有生物课。”

我噗地一下笑出声，没顾得上照顾“失败者”的情绪。基尔伯特涨红了脸支支吾吾，这下终于什么都说不出来了。最后他恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼，凑到我耳畔发下威胁，你最好给我好好珍惜，不然我和安东尼奥还是会揍你的。

首先你俩得打得过我吧。想了想我还是把这句咽下去。当然，我用目光向他发誓，不用你说，我也会这么做的。

03

当费里西安诺进入初中的时候我上高二，同一所学校的初中部和高中部，每天仍有不少空余时间待在一起。腻腻歪歪，基尔伯特和安东尼奥对此评价道，并趁费里西安诺不在的时候一齐倾情献唱了一首《Gay or European》送给我。两个公鸭嗓叠加在一起的效果就和泰国影片《音为爱》里的醉酒片段差不多，为了不被骂扰民，我把他俩毫不犹豫地赶了出去。他们两个都找到了女朋友（太稀奇了，incroyable）于是迅速开始催着我谈恋爱。十七岁，没谈过恋爱没约过炮，啧啧啧，对一个男人来说也太失败了。何况学校里被这副外表蒙骗的女孩不在少数。难道是因为小费里黏你太紧你才没空交女朋友吗？按理来说，他俩对着我指指点点，你才应该是最早脱单的那一个。

“弗朗吉，”安东尼奥凑过来，“我说真的，虽然我和基尔唱《Gay or European》给你纯粹是个玩笑，但你不会真要当个基佬了吧？你可别说是我们那首歌把你给掰弯了啊，我俩不担这责任。”

“你他妈的滚，”我没好气地骂了句，“有女朋友了不起？不知道每天都在向我狼哭鬼嚎抱怨在恋爱中地位低下，又和我打赌要重振身为男人雄风的人是谁───我是不是该提醒你回忆一下究竟输了几百欧在我这儿？”

安东尼奥没话说了。

过一会儿，他又神秘兮兮地凑过来。“哎，你真喜欢费里西安诺？我以为你只把他当弟弟，充其量也只是关系亲密点儿。”

他看着我扬起的拳头一叠声地求饶。“别别，我只是造谣，造谣，懂吗！信了你就输了！”然后西班牙少年风似的一溜烟儿跑开了：“等你俩结婚那天记得通知我，我摘三大筐最新鲜的番茄当喜礼！”

“噢，那我送几箱啤酒？”基尔伯特也探头出来，“喂，说真的，弗朗西斯，你到底行不行啊？喜欢就上啊，把他拿下！！！亏得我和安东尼奥都大方的把小费里让给你了，这还不冲？那还是人？”

我直接向昔日的“情敌”甩了一只沙发枕过去，基尔伯特捂着脑袋发出了一声惨叫。

04

事实上，每回和安东尼奥、基尔伯特这两个蠢蛋待在一起的时候我无时无刻不觉得我迟早要被他们气死。但后来我又不得不承认我相当感谢这两个蠢蛋。

可能也算是某种意义上的孽缘作祟，我们仨在整个高中时期都同班，费里西安诺上初二那年我们就高中毕业了。盛夏阳光炙烫的下午，基尔伯特在教室里边撕卷子边大吼“操老子终于毕业啦”，安东尼奥一面整理要拿出去卖给下一届学弟学妹们的笔记一面看着基尔伯特嘿嘿傻乐。最后他俩同时一左一右搭上了我的肩膀：“弗朗吉，晚上出去嗨？”

“有什么好嗨的呀，”我说，“你俩那点儿脑筋能想出来的娱乐项目肯定都没啥意思。”

“居然敢看扁我！”基尔伯特率先捣了我一拳，“不瞒你们说，我已经想好了绝佳的庆祝点子！”

“什么？”

“去酒吧嗨他妈一晚上！！！喝酒加撩妞！！！”他把我和安东尼奥箍得愈发紧了，“咱们兄弟三个好好爽一把。”

“嘁，就这？”我很不屑地哼出一声气，对此嗤之以鼻。而安东尼奥转而开始用一种充满了艳羡的目光打量他：“真有你的，基尔！难道你不怕被伊丽莎白知道？”紧接着他缩了一下脖子，神情透露出畏惧。他应当是想起了自己的女友贝露琪。那个女孩儿总是眯着猫儿似的眼，一派亲切和煦的笑容，看上去乖巧无比。谁知道私底下简直野蛮的像头兽！安东尼奥揉着被掐红掐紫了的胳臂带着哭腔向我诉苦，惨，实惨。我只能拍拍他的肩，学着面点大师象征性的搓了两下。

“伊莎算什么，”基尔伯特毫不在意地一扬手，“好不容易毕业了还不好好享受一下？本大爷誓要完成当年定下的目标！剩下的权等之后再说！”

（我这才想起来他向我夸下的十五岁时要去酒吧泡妹的海口至今还没实现，有贼心没贼胆，看来我曾经的批判式印象里还要再添上一条，基尔伯特·贝什米特，当地著名只会动嘴皮子·大怂包）

但这回倒挺有骨气。我和安东尼奥面面相觑的对视了一眼。

“行吧，”我勉强妥协了，“那就整一个，先说好了，我和安东尼奥纯粹帮你圆个梦。有什么劲爆的你自己蹦跶就完事儿，当我俩不存在就行。”

“干嘛扯上我！我可不想被贝露罚跪番茄！！”安东尼奥叫起来。他沉默了几秒钟，眼神变得视死如归，“兄弟们，要是第二天看不见我了，记得给我收尸。巴塞罗那是我的故乡，希望我的骨灰能被埋到蒙杰伊克墓地里。”

“不至于，不至于。”我安慰性地安抚了他两句。

05

最后我们三个是怎么喝高的已经不记得了。我们去的是只有成年人能进的那种酒吧，虽然我们距离真正成年可能还有几天或者是几个月，但还是成功浑水摸鱼地混进去了。一如预料的那样，氛围相当轰吵热辣。或许正是这种环境的带动和人群的起哄下我们开始一杯又一杯的往喉咙里灌酒。基尔伯特酒量最差，他直接栽歪在沙发上发出大声的梦呓，颠来倒去直念海德薇莉的名字（神啊，你不是说自己是来把妹的吗）；其次是安东尼奥，他比德国人好不了多少，满面潮红，带着醺曛然的笑容开始和我细数他和贝露琪未来的农场主梦想。我也喝了不少，同样昏昏沉沉，但至少还比这两个醉鬼强点儿。付过账后（操等等为什么是我付）就开始一瘸一拐地搀着这两个家伙往外走，边走边开始用不太清明的意识思考起要不要给伊丽莎白和贝露琪各自打个电话。最后我停在红绿灯前准备过马路。可能我是真醉了，我一眨眼，就看见费里西安诺站在那里静静地看着我。初中男孩儿稚气未脱的面容，像深夜里绽开一朵再干净不过的昙花。光影在他的眼底交织成宁谧河水流动起伏，只消一霎那我便彻底清醒，从混沌中拔离而出。随即我意识到那不是我的幻觉。他就在那儿，朝我走过来。

弗朗西斯哥哥，他唤我，我们回去，好吗？

当然好啊，亲爱的。

我看了看一左一右搀着的这两个醉鬼，干脆利落地把他俩按坐在了一旁的石墩上。伊丽莎白和贝露琪不一会儿就赶到了，我幸灾乐祸地揣着手看到基尔伯特被拧着一只耳朵拎走，边徒劳挣扎边发出断断续续的痛苦呻吟。安东尼奥───噗，估计也好不到哪去。贝露琪笑吟吟地向我表示歉意和感谢，然后很体面且礼貌地扶着他离开了。希望我明天还能够再见到他，不然我和基尔伯特可真要考虑蒙杰伊克墓地的事了。

不管怎样，闹哄哄的今晚总算结束了。

松懈口气，我以为所有的折腾都已经告一段落，准备和费里西安诺回家。但随后发生了最具戏剧化的一幕。靠，早知如此，把他从酒吧架出来的时候我就应该事先拿块布把他的嘴堵得严严实实。

问题出在安东尼奥身上。

他原本已经好端端地走出几里地了。我注视着他的背影，下一刻则十足惊愕地望着他突然不知为何甩开了贝露琪的手，飞奔过来使劲揪住我的袖子，同时向着基尔伯特的方向大吼。“好！”他的语气斩钉截铁又铿锵有力，弄得我险些以为他要说出怎样一番惊天动地的话来。“弗朗，基尔，我们都有光明的未来！我们都有老婆来接………”

确实是惊天动地。他没来得及说完，被匆匆跑至的贝露琪捂着嘴拖回去了。

………噢，我半捂着脸想，这傻逼在说什么啊？

绝对喝的不是一星半点儿多。───等一下，妈的，他是不是扯上了我和费里西安诺？

我的心后知后觉地漏跳了一拍。我开始慌张起来，当我真的反应过来安东尼究竟用了怎样的词汇时。他们从来只当我的面打趣，在费里西安诺来找我时也不过露出暧昧的笑容并不多言。因此这是头一次不避讳地把我们的关系以另一种可能挑破。手足无措的恐惧感几乎促使着我立即侧身去看向他。一层汗从手心里沁出来。

我竟然很怕费里西安诺会由于这个疏远我，真的。

我看向费里西安诺。与我截然相反的，他的脸上没有半分尴尬显形，仅有耳根晕上一层薄而淡的红。但是大概也不意味什么。我垂下头，没再去看他清亮的眼睛，在其中我无处遁形：他像一面镜子自顾自照出我所有的狼狈，自己却不起太多波澜。随即我为自己的想法而哂笑起来，才十四岁的小男孩，关乎爱情你能要求他明白些什么呢？费里西安诺沉默着，主动牵过了我的手，像多年以前那样。我们走在此时终于消匿了所有声迹的路上，我踢开一粒石子犹如踢开内心纠缠成一团乱麻的复杂心绪。我得承认，单方面我完全被安东尼奥的那句话搅乱了，但是我看见费里西安诺的那一瞬，甚至在月光下我们一同漫步归家的此刻我又感到我终于获得了某种平静───在经历过整个夜晚的喧嚣后显得如此可贵。我在他身上寄存了我所有的回忆。美好的，温暖的，柔软的，干净的，诚挚的，温柔的。从童年起我就惯把情感都堆砌于他，终于铸造了花园隐秘的一隅。

仅仅是感受他的指节安然蜷缩在我的手掌里，我便感到心脏再度沉重地、轻盈地跳动了一下。甚至仍像几年前那样，别无二致。

我有点，好吧，是“很想”亲他。但我忍住了。

06

“要抓紧啊弗朗，”伊丽莎白·海德薇莉笑着劝我，“小家伙再长大点，就容易被抢走咯。”

“他肯定是喜欢你啦！太明显了。”贝露琪托着腮点了点头，“我觉得你们完全没问题哦。”

“冲他丫的弗朗吉！”基尔伯特说。

“冲他丫的弗朗吉！”安东尼奥说。

然后他们拍了拍我的肩，各自拥抱了一下我。大一下旬，这两对情侣决定订婚互许终生。他们都获得了自己的幸福，因此迫不及待的想把自己和对方以婚姻为媒介一辈子锁在一起。现在彻头彻尾还寡着的只有我一个了，而他们很清楚理由。别磨磨唧唧的，弗朗吉。他们说，搞快点，我们还等着和你一起办婚礼呢。

“那你们可能得等到下辈子了。”我小声嘟囔了一句，在四副能杀人的目光凌迟下马上又挑起眉梢开玩笑似的调侃。“明白了，等我的好消息。”

当把所有的玩笑话剥离开来，我对费里西安诺究竟怀揣着怎样的感情呢？我自己也难以形容清楚。我毫不怀疑他是我最重要的人之一，和我的家人一样重要。我们认识十年了，始终形影不离。而这十年足以发生太大的变化，我看着他的身形渐渐拔高，舒展开的四肢纤细，像春季里尚未完全抽条的枝芽，构成某种天真而狎狔的生涩幻想。这种幻想可以从每个刻意接近他的人身上窥见其踪迹。他还是笑的那样甜，拉着我的手叫我“弗朗西斯哥哥”。现在他也是少年了。

实际上，曾经面对他们每个人许下承诺的时刻我真的很心虚，没有丝毫把握（我甚至觉得我真能以一己之力把这两对情侣的婚礼拖到地老天荒）大部分时刻我懂得非常聪明的去处理一些事，然而有关费里西安诺的事却无一例外让我破防。

好在结局最后仍是令人满意的。

如果忽略掉详尽过程阐述───当他初中毕业那年，我开学就要上大学二年级。我出席了他的毕业典礼。“恭喜啦。”我笑着对他说，把整束扎好的花递给他。那里面被我插了一枝沾着新露的幼弱玫瑰，仅有那一株，被他仔细挑拣出来供养在了清水里。后来的每天早上我路过他房间那扇窗，都能从中准确无误地寻到花瓶中的身姿。他毕业的那个暑假我陪他进行了一场毕业旅行，只有我们两个，安东尼奥和基尔伯特没去。他俩以奇怪的借口推辞了。在葡萄牙里斯本，落日也难以消褪，燃烧后仅剩余灰烬的暮色漂亮得宛如绸缎。海潮与汽笛鸣响，我听见他柔软的声音散在风中呢喃一首我不知道名字的诗：“要你的快乐，也要你的痛苦；要清晨、黄昏，还有帆船…”

没等到念完，他伸手抱住了我。

我喜欢你呀，弗朗西斯哥哥。费里西安诺说，搂住我的脖颈，整个人几乎松松散散地倚靠在我怀里，隔着骨架我触碰到一层瘠薄的肉。而他把那句话重复着，翻来覆去嘀咕了好多好多遍，喜欢，最喜欢，最喜欢。

我凝视着他不掺一丝杂质的眼眸，这时我终于承认我溃败了。我没办法去像原来那样对待他每一句看似无心的话，即使我对他足够熟悉，即使我陪伴他从孩童走至少年。“喜欢”这个词，能包含的意义太多了。费里西安诺不明白，他惶然地看着我。

弗朗西斯哥哥，怎么了？

我静滞立片刻，叹口气，仿佛下定某种决心似的摸了摸他的脑袋。

我也喜欢你，我说，这句话好像抽走了我全身的力气。时隔十年，我终于如回答他五岁时的那句话一样回复他，即使彼时我们所指的也许已经全然不同。我也喜欢你，最喜欢最喜欢。

我感觉我抱着的人终于一点点放松了下来。

后来我们徒步走回旅店。在这途中他才明白我先前所想。弗朗西斯哥哥，我猜你一定没听说过这首诗，对不对？费里西安诺弯起眼，一个弧度浮现出来。他把末尾那句诗很慢很慢地念完了。

但我又该怎么说其实我完全没去注意听他说什么？在他念诗的时候我始终把目光聚焦在他的嘴唇上。我意识到我还是很想亲他。与上次唯一的不同是这次我把这个念头付诸行动了。

07

我看见了基尔伯特，朝他招手。

远远地，穿了一身白西装的基尔伯特走过来，朝我竖起大拇指。在他身后摞了几箱啤酒（哦，他怎么偏偏在这种方面记的这么清楚）“行啊，弗朗吉，”他打量了我两眼，“我是真没想到有生之年能来参加你的婚礼，不愧是本大爷的好兄弟。”他像是想起了什么，又笑起来了，“安东尼奥说要送你三筐番茄，怎么样，收到了吗？”

“收到了，”我没好气地说，“这种方面你俩的表现倒是罕见的很一致。”

他挠了挠头发。“我们可是衷心祝愿你得偿所愿。”

是，我举起手中的酒杯同他碰了一下。我也真心实意的───狡黠的笑了。费里西安诺在远处和伊莎贝露攀谈，时不时在问话下露出羞涩的神情。而我只是在想我和费里西安诺说的从来没有错。安东尼奥还是那个在番茄上耗费太多心思的家伙，而基尔伯特也同从前没什么改变。我们都秉持了自己最初的样子。

“说起来，你们两方的家长居然能接受你俩是同性恋，我刚刚看到波诺弗瓦阿姨和瓦尔加斯阿姨，顺带聊了两句。她们居然说她们早就看出来了。”基尔伯特说，“太了不起了。”

“这有什么可大惊小怪的。”我有些惊讶，“费里西安诺不是从小就说过喜欢我了吗？”

基尔伯特撇撇嘴，翻了个白眼。

“再炫耀我真忍不住要让你那张人模狗样*的脸上挂点彩了，”他掏掏口袋，把两张手写卡片塞给我，然后掰着我的肩膀转到某个方向。“好啦，nouveau marié，别和我在这儿喋喋不休的废话了，快去找你家小夫人吧。”

方向就是长绒毯幻化的路。我在路的尽头看见了费里西安诺。不仅仅是里斯本，通过那条路，我们可以走进每一个日落之中。

Fin.

附录1：基尔伯特·贝什米特和安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的新婚祝贺卡片

To 弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：  
伊莎说以这种方式更能体现出我们之间的深厚情谊，所以本大爷琢磨琢磨迅速就落笔了，并撺掇安东尼奥也给你写了一张！kesesesesese还不快感谢本大爷！！！恭喜你也终于轮到这一天了！！我和安东尼奥因为担心你会寡一辈子所以以防万一还是在你前面办了婚礼希望你不会介意哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（看到这里请深呼吸冷静不要打我）言归正传，能在有生之年看到你和儿时就喜欢的人结婚并出席你的婚礼很荣幸！！小费里也是我看着长大的，如果敢欺负他的话就等着瞧吧，虽然我们是好兄弟不假，本大爷也绝对不会轻易饶了你的！  
PS：对了，你还记得咱们高中毕业后一起出去嗨皮的那个晚上吗（虽然我喝的有点多不记得什么了）我猜你应该很奇怪为什么小费里会出现吧？其实是本大爷事先给他打电话告诉他我们的行程了。目的还是希望能给你来点助攻啦。怎么样，知道这些后觉得那天晚上的账单全由你付也不是那么亏了吧？  
新婚快乐，永远快乐！好好对你老婆！  
（实在不会的话可以学学我，我很愿意教你）

你的好兄弟基尔伯特·贝什米特致上

To 弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：  
贝露和基尔都说我最好也写一个，那就写！别人有的排面弗朗吉必须也有，我可是个合格的好哥们儿。虽然对于你拐跑了小天使这件事大家都表示很愤怒，但也在情理之中。只要你好好对他，我和基尔是不会做出什么过激的举止来的嗯嗯。噢对了，送的那三筐番茄都是我从园子里精心挑选的！！！相信一定合你和小费里的口味，好好品尝吧（如果在婚宴上能顺便替我推销一下我会更感激你的，好兄弟，农场主梦想有你千分之一的功劳）  
不知不觉好像写跑题了……总之务必好好对小费里，我和基尔都对你能够脱离单身并获得挚爱感到可喜可贺！！！新婚快乐！！！  
最后，这个基尔让我来说（他怕被你揍，虽然我也不想）我俩已经提前秘密商量过了，不知你是否介意我们在你的婚礼上现场献唱一首《Gay or European》？

你的好兄弟安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多致上

附录2：费里西安诺在里斯本呢喃的诗歌

除了你的身体，我还要你的羞怯  
要你的命运你的灵魂，还想要星辰  
要你的快乐，也要你的痛苦  
要清晨、黄昏，还有帆船  
为的是想让爱比爱更爱。

这是卡蒙斯说起过的快乐与不幸  
以及我不知道的一些事物  
似水一般逃出了指缝，其形可见  
每当快乐几乎变成了伤痛。

走进你，如同有人离开你  
就这样彼此交付，给予不可给予的  
我想迷失于你，又想找到你  
像一个身体融入另一个身体。  
[葡] 曼努埃尔·阿雷格雷《除了你的身体》  
郎思达、姚风译

*人模狗样这个词不是这么用的，基尔这里用错了


End file.
